


Denial

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies, F/M, M/M, Stiles in Denial, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: Stiles knows Derek is his enemy, but Derek doesn’t seem to be able to grasp that concept. And Stiles was never going to get over their enemy status. Sterek!





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the superhero supervillain prompt from swingsetindecember on Tumblr.

**Denial**

Stiles knew that his life had gotten complicated when Scott turned out to be a werewolf. He had tried to help Scott as much as possible; training for control over his shifts, even when he started dating Allison, Stiles could handle it all. Stiles had also handled it when Peter was killed in front of his eyes by Derek. The relationship Scott and Stiles had with Derek was complicated, since Stiles’ father was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and Derek continuously broke the law.

Last week Derek had robbed a bank in Beacon Valley and Stiles had to lie to his dad, again, to make sure he wouldn’t find out that that Stiles knew who was responsible. And the week before that he’d killed a serial rapist and Stiles and Scott made sure that the deputies couldn’t find any trace that leaded back to Derek. But even though Stiles completely disagreed with helping Derek, Scott had surprisingly made some good arguments about the situation when Derek would get caught.

 

And to Stiles’ frustration the other werewolf couldn’t get it through to his too handsome face that they weren’t friends. They were enemies.

Today, when Beacon Hills High School’s last lesson on Friday was finished, and Scott, Allison and Stiles were exiting the building, it was a half surprise to see Derek leaning against his shiny black Camaro waiting for them with a face that stood impatient.

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks and they walked over to the car.

“Hi,” Derek said.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and straightened his red hoody.

Allison muttered a ‘Hi’ at the same time as Scott said ‘Hi’ plainly, when Stiles huffed offended.  

“And what do you want?” Stiles asked the way-too-handsome-to-be-legal werewolf.

“Stiles!” Allison warned.

 

Allison and Derek had become a weird type of friends after Allison had apologized for Kate (four months after Kate’s death) and then killed a rogue omega that tried to kill Derek a few months ago with a crossbow. Stiles didn’t understand, but Allison and Derek had an agreement. Which Stiles didn’t want to hear a single word about. But since that alliance, Scott had been influenced by Allison and way too soon Stiles found himself helping Derek more often than not.

 

“I want to ask you three out for dinner,” Derek said, and in response to Stiles tone, Derek raised his eyebrows as well.

“Why?” Stiles responded immediately.

“Because we are friends,” Derek said slowly, as if doubting Stiles insanity.

“Uhm. Okay. We,” Stiles pointed between Derek and himself, “are not friends!” Stiles said, now poking Derek’s chest once and holding it in front of chest in case he needed to poke him again.

Derek’s eyes moved to Stiles’ finger that lingered in front of his chest and moved his eyes to Allison and Scott, who smiled awkwardly.

“Well, I’m actually eating with Allison and her parents tonight,” Scott said quickly.

Allison nodded and added, “but thanks for the invitation, we’d love to have dinner some time, if my parents don’t find out of course.”

Allison sent a small smile to Derek, who smiled back at them.

Stiles sent both of his friends a face that said ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ but neither responded to Stiles.

“No problem, and you Stiles?” Derek asked.

 

“What? Didn’t you just hear me? We are not friends! We are enemies! Last week,” Stiles voice went from shouting to a whisper, “you robbed a bank!”

“I got us a groupon for that new Thai restaurant,” Derek replied, ignoring Stiles words completely.

“You stole from a bank!” Stiles hissed.

“It’s really the bank that steals from hard-working people,” Derek responded calm with a hint of amusement in his voice while looking at Stiles’ red and angry face.

“Wait, Derek, what have you actually done with the money?” Scott wondered.

“Gave it to Beacon Valley’s Orphanage, they were going to close in December if they didn’t have enough funds.”

“Now you are just lying to get me to go to dinner with you,” Stiles retorted, paranoid.

“No. You can check it on the news site of Beacon Valley’s Orphanage,” Derek replied, looking smug.

 

Stiles huffed again and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Derek.

“Stiles, just go, you know you like Thai and the Sheriff isn’t going to be home tonight. Why not just get a free meal?” Scott tried.

Stiles thought about Scott’s words and debated long about his options. If he wasn’t going with Derek, he had to go to the store and knowing how much money was left for the food of tonight, it wasn’t going to be as tasty as Thai. His stomach grumbled and now Stiles was sure. He hated Scott for saying the exactly right things. Stiles wanted to delay his agreement, but when his stomach grumbled again, Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Fine, but I do this under firm protest!” Stiles exclaimed loud, swinging his arm wide and dramatically.

Derek laughed his perfect laugh and Stiles rolled his eyes at him. Then Stiles walked over to the car and Derek opened his door for him.

Then he walked around the car and took off with Stiles beside him.

 

Scott looked at Allison and placed his arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

“Do you think he’ll ever get over the fact that we’re friends with Derek?” Scott asked his girlfriend.

A smile appeared on Allison’s lips and it reached her eyes, lighting them up.

“No, I think that’ll take a while. Maybe after they are married?” Allison suggested.

Scott laughed and pressed a kiss against her lips.

“Maybe.”


End file.
